The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled
by Arthur 2014
Summary: When they learn that show is cancelled. What will they do? Find out. No flames threats and warnings allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The Jazz and the Wreckless Cancelled

* * *

Ladonna and Bud have a favorite TV Show besides NFL games is a Drama series in their universe. But it is getting cancelled. What will them 2 do about it? Find out here. See what happens. Mr. Ryan and William are happy it is cancelled. But Miss. Tucker who was Mrs. Ryan and Henry are with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: Our favorite show is coming on.  
Bud: Okay. I love that show.  
Ladonna: Same here.

They don't know their favorite show will get cancelled. Now we head to Miss. Tucker and Henry's house.

Miss. Tucker: Our favorite show is coming on.  
Henry: Okay Mom. It is my favorite TV show.

Now we head to the Read house. They are watching it as well. It is 7:00 pm there.

Arthur: This is a good show.  
Mrs. Read: It sure is Honey.  
DW: Same here.  
Mr. Read: And same here.

Back to the Compson house.

Ladonna: That is why this show is my favorite.  
Bud: Same here.  
Ladonna: They say they will be an announcement after Tonight's show.  
Bud: We will find out what it is.  
Ladonna: Yes we will.

Next chapter they will learn it is getting cancelled.


	2. The Show cancelled

The Jazz and the Wreckless Cancelled

* * *

This is chapter 2. Bud Apologies for eating that pie. And they learn that that 1 show is cancelled. See what they do. Bud is crying about eating Ladonna's pie.

Bud: I am sorry i was eating your pie.  
Ladonna: I already forgave you. Dry up your eyes.

They are watching that show. Now we head to The Read house.

Arthur: I wonder how long our favorite show will last?  
Mrs. Read: I don't know Honey.  
Arthur: Okay.  
DW: I hope it is on for a long time.  
Mr. Read: I sure hope so.

Now we head to Miss. Tucker and Henry's house.

Henry: This is 1 good show.  
Miss. Tucker: It sure is. I hope it is on for a long time.  
Henry: Dad and my brother hate this show. But we love it.  
Miss. Tucker: That is true.

Now we head to the Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

Mr. Ryan: That former wife and your idiot brother Henry might be watching that bad show.  
William: I think your right Dad. I wanted to cut off my brother Henry's boy part.  
Mr. Ryan: That i know.

Back to the Compson house. That episode is over. The announcement is on its way.

Bud: Here comes the announcement.  
Ladonna: Yes indeed.

Man on that show is now talking.

Man: That show will be cancelled because i hate it.

Bud: Oh no.  
Ladonna: We can do something about that.  
Bud: Okay.

Next chapter we will see the reaction of Mr. Ryan and William.


	3. What we will do

The Jazz and the Wreckless Cancelled

* * *

This is chapter 3. We head to the Projects with Mr. Ryan and William. We will see there reaction about that show getting cancelled. The next day.

Mr. Ryan: Good that show is going to be cancelled.  
William: That is very good news.  
Mr. Ryan: We will now pop fireworks.  
William: Okay Dad.

Now we head to The Read house.

Arthur: Why did he do that?  
Mrs. Read: I have no idea.

Now we head to The Compson house. They are going to New Orleans to talk to the cast.

Mrs. Compson: Lets go you 2.  
Bud: Okay Mom.  
Ladonna: Okay.

They are heading to the Airport. Now we head back to The Read house.

Arthur: Can we start a petition?  
Mrs. Read: We sure can.  
Arthur: Good. I hope it works.  
Mrs. Read: We will find out.

Now we head to Miss. Tucker and Henry's house.

Henry: What do we do Mom?  
Miss. Tucker: We will head to New Orleans to talk with the cast.  
Henry: Okay Mom.

They are also heading to the Airport. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. New Orleans

The Jazz and the Wreckless Cancelled

* * *

This is chapter 4. We begin in New Orleans when their plane arrived. With the Compsons and Miss. Tucker and Henry and John.

Bud: We can try to bring that show back.  
Henry: I sure hope so.  
John: I sure hope we can bring it back.  
Ladonna: We will find out.

Now we head to Elwood City with The Read family collecting signatures for their petition to bring back that show.

DW: How many signatures do we have so far?  
Arthur: 50 so far.  
Mrs. Read: Yes indeed.

They then collected 20 that makes 70 so far. Back to New Orleans.

Mrs. Compson: Tomorrow we will talk to the cast.  
Ladonna: Okay Mom.  
Bud: I hope we can save that show.  
Mrs. Compson: I sure hope so. I Cisley Compson sure hope so.

Back to Elwood City at the Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

William: I had fun last night.  
Mr. Ryan: We sure did. Lets hope it stays cancelled.  
William: Okay Dad. I sure hope so.

Back to the Read family. Buster Francine Muffy and them are helping collect signatures.

Arthur: So far we have 105 signatures.  
Muffy: I can help get more.  
Arthur: Okay Muffy.

With her help they now have 125 signatures. Next chapter will be a bit longer.


	5. The Cast

The Jazz and the Wreckless Cancelled

* * *

This is chapter 5. The Compsons John Miss. Tucker and Henry talk to the cast in this chapter. We begin in New Orleans. See what happens. Parodies of the cast of the Young and the Restless will be in this chapter.

Man: The cast will be here soon.  
Cisely: Okay.  
Bud: I hope we can convince them not to end the show right now.  
Cisely: I sure hope so.  
Ladonna: I sure love this show.

Then came the cast of The Jazz and the Wreckless. They are coming to talk to them. The cast that came was Ryan Albert Paul Blevins Elvis Butler Tina Barker Stanley Ball and Sally Coin. Followed by Janet Chase Angelia Camping Daniel Daniels Madison Cecilia Evens and Douglas Gary. They took their seats.

Ryan: The rest of the cast is coming soon. Then we can talk.  
Cisely: Okay.

Now we see Amy Hunter Erin Henderson Brain Jacobs Henry Knight. Followed by Chris Leroy Kelly Leslie Bobby Monroe Molly Michaels James Melvin Mark Murphy Mindy Oswald Gary Richardson Harry Sams. Then we see Mandy Tucker Sawyer Karl Sanders and Richard Wilson. They all took their seats. Now they are talking. Now we head to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: So far we have 300 signatures.  
Mr. Read: Lets hope we get more.  
Brain: I can get more.

He helped them get 7 more signatures.

Sue Ellen: I can get more.  
Arthur: Okay.

She helped get only 3 more signatures. That makes 310. See what happens in the net chapter.


	6. The cast of another show comes

The Jazz and the Wreckless Cancelled

* * *

This is chapter 6. This chapter the talk begins. So we begin in New Orleans. With Ladonna Bud and them talking to the cast. See what happens.

Ryan Alberts: We want to the to go on. But the 1 producer wants to pull the plug. We hope he gets fired. We need petitions.  
Ladonna: My friend Arthur and them have a petition they are collecting signatures on.  
Ryan: Good.  
Bud: What about the cast from the Young and the Restless?  
Ryan: Lets hope they don't show up.

The cast of The Young and the Restless is on its way there. We head to Elwood City with Arthur and them. They just collected their 400th signature.

Arthur: 400 signatures is good.  
Buster: I can help get more.  
Arthur: Okay.

He helped get 5 signatures making 405. Now we head to the Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

Mr. Ryan: I need your help.  
William: Okay. What do you need help with Dad?  
Mr. Ryan: To collect signatures to keep that show cancelled.  
William: Why sure Dad.  
Mr. Ryan: I knew i could count on you.

Back in New Orleans the cast of the Young and the Restless showed up. They are happy for some reason. Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Look how much signatures we have

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

The cast of The Young and the Restless are in The Station parking lot where The Jazz and The Wreckless is made.

John: Rumors have it the cast of The Young and the Restless is in the parking lot.  
Ryan: I also heard that. So far they are not going to get in here.  
John: Somehow they are on The Price is Right.  
Bud: I hope your show gets uncancelled.  
Ryan: I think it will. 3 petitions came in already.  
Bud: That is good.

Meanwhile we see Arthur and them.

Arthur: 1000 signatures so far.  
Mr. Read: It is almost time to mail it in.

They got a grand total of 1250 Signatures. And went to the Post office to send it in.

Muffy: I hope that petition works.  
Francine: I also hope so.  
Arthur: Lets hope that show will be back for another season.  
Muffy: I sure hope so.

Back to New Orleans.

Ladonna: My friend Arthur and my other friends are going to send in a petition soon.  
Janet Chase: Where do you live at?  
Ladonna: Elwood City.  
Janet: I love that City. Home of The Green Tailed Grebs.  
John: Looks like The cast of that show are trying to get in. The Young and the Restless is not a show i like.  
Janet: Same here. We are a funny show.  
John: Lets hope you come back for another season.  
Janet: We got 2 more petitions just now.

Back to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: That petition is on its way.  
Muffy: Lets just hope it works.  
Arthur: Ladonna and Bud talk about that show.  
Muffy: It is 1 good show.

Now to the Projects where Mr. Ryan and William live at.

William: We have a total of 260 signatures.  
Mr. Ryan: Take that petition to the other Apartment complex.  
William: Yes sure Dad.  
Mr. Ryan: Good.

They don't know that everyone in that Apartment Complex loves that show. Next chapter will be soon.


	8. What is your favorite NBA Team?

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

We begin this chapter in New Orleans. They are still talking to the cast of that show.

Bud: Ryan what is your favorite NBA team?  
Ryan: New Orleans Pelicans.  
Bud: Same here.  
Ladonna: And same here.

Just then another petition arrived.

Douglas Gary: We have another petition.  
Ladonna: So will the show be renewed?  
Douglas: Looks like it.  
Bud: I hope it does.

Now we head to Elwood City with Arthur and his friends.

Arthur: Lets hope that show gets renewed.  
Buster: I would love that.  
Muffy: It is better than the Young and the Restless.  
Francine: I agree with you all.

Now we head to the Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

Mr. Ryan: So they all love that show?  
William: That is what they said.  
Mr. Ryan: Their is a near by Subdivision. We will both go there.  
William: Great plan Dad.  
Mr. Ryan: I know it is.

They went to that Subdivision. Back to New Orleans.

Ryan: Looks like our show will be renewed. Lots of petitions on it way i heard.  
Bud: Arthur and his friends i heard sent in a petition.  
Ryan: It just might work.

Next chapter will be soon.


	9. The Young and the Restless cast comes in

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

We begin in New Orleans. They are still talking to that cast. See what happens in this chapter. The cast of The Young and the Restless will come in. Ladonna Bud and them are still talking to the cast of The Jazz and the Wreckless.

Cisely: Why are the cast of The Young and the Restless is on The Price is Right?  
Ryan: I have no idea. You can talk to 1 or more of them in the Parking lot.  
Cisely: I will when we are done talking.  
Ryan: Okay.

Now we head to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: I heard Mr. Ryan and William have a petition to keep that show cancelled.  
Buster: Same thing i heard.  
Muffy: I also heard that. But they don't have much signatures.  
Francine: That is good. We sent ours with lots of signatures.

Now we head to The Projects with Mr. Ryan and William. With their petition.

William: We have 140 signatures.  
Mr. Ryan: We need help getting more i think.  
William: Who?  
Mr. Ryan: My friend Peter Wilson.

Now we head back to New Orleans with Ladonna Bud and them.

Sally Coin: We got another petition to try to get our show back for another season.  
Bud: That is good.  
Sally: It sure is. Looks like we will be back for another season after all.  
Ryan: I see this petition has 2000 signatures.  
Sally: More the better.

The cast of the Young and the Restless are allowed to come in that TV studio. Next chapter will be soon.


	10. The Announcement

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

Hunter King came in that studio. She has an announcement to Ladonna Bud and them. To invite them to California. Ladonna Bud and them just finished talking to the cast of The Jazz and the Wreckless. The Show just might be back for another season.

Hunter King: Are you The Compson family and his friends?  
Ladonna: Yes Mam.  
Hunter: You all plus this shows cast for a tour of the show. You just all might be on the show for an episode.  
Cisely: Sounds good to me.  
Ryan: Also sounds good to me.

They will be heading Los Angelas California. To Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: That is why i love The Jazz and the Wreckless and not Mary Moo Cow.  
Buster: Same with me. We also love Dark Bunny Bionic Bunny and The Love Ducks.  
Arthur: Very true.

Now we head to The Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

William: I got 2 more signatures.  
Mr. Ryan: Okay. My friend will help us get more.  
William: That is good. Lets hope it stays cancelled.

Now we head to New Orleans Airport. They are heading to LA.

Bud: I hope we will be on TV again.  
Ladonna: True. You can become an Actor and me an Actress.  
Bud: I would love that.

They got on the Jet and went to LA. They checked in a Hotel there. Next chapter they tour the Studio where Young and the Restless is filmed at.


	11. The Tour

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

The next day. We begin in Los Angeles California. They are heading to that studio for the tour. They let them all in.

Hunter King: We knew you would all be here. I will give you the tour now.  
Cisely: Thank you.  
Hunter: No problem at all.  
Bud: Will we be in an episode?  
Hunter: Yes indeed.

Now we head to Elwood City with Arthur and them. They are at the park playing on its playground.

Arthur: I think that show will be renewed.  
Muffy: I sure hope so. It is a very good show.  
Buster: The best drama show i ever watched.  
Francine: I agree with you three.

Now to the Projects with Mr. Ryan and William with their petition.

Mr. Ryan: That friend of mine got 4 more signatures.  
William: Okay Dad.

Now we head back to Los Angeles California With Ladonna Bud and them.

John: I love what i see.  
Hunter: I am glad you love it.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Henry: Same here.  
Bud: And same here.

They will indeed be in an episode. Back to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: That is why we love that show as well as Football.  
Buster: Same thing here.  
Francine: Same here.  
Brain: Even me.  
Muffy: Same here.  
Sue Ellen: And same here.

Next chapter will be soon.


	12. We will begin filming soon

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

A little later than day. We begin in Los Angeles California. They are getting ready to film an episode. See what happens when Ladonna Bud and them will guest staring on that show.

Bud: When does the show start? For the episode we will be in?  
Hunter: As soon as we get all of you ready.  
Bud: Okay.  
Hunter: Good. Makeup and costumes. Boys over there and Girls over there.

They went over to them changing and makeup room. Hunter is an Aardvark in this story.

Monkey Man: We will do a good job with the makeup and costume.  
Bud: Okay.

They got him as well as John and Henry.

Henry: I hope we do a good job.  
Ryan: I think you all will. This is my first time on this show.  
Peter Bergman: I think you will all do well.  
Bud: We will do well. I have been on TV before.  
Robert Adamson: That is very true. Lets go film this episode.

They are heading to the set to begin filming. We head to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: I heard a rumor that our friends will be on an episode of The Young and the Restless.  
Muffy: I also heard that. We will find out when we watch that episode.  
Arthur: Yes indeed.

At the Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

Mr. Ryan: I heard a rumor that the show that was cancelled got renewed for 1 more season.  
William: If that is true we just wont watch it.  
Mr. Ryan: Very true.

She what happens in the next chapter.


	13. What time is it on?

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

We begin in Elwood City with The Read family. Arthur is checking when The Young and the Restless comes on.

Arthur: It comes on at 6:00 after the News.  
Mrs. Read: Sounds good to me.  
DW: I also think so.  
Mr. Read: And same here.

We now head to Los Angeles California. Filming just ended.

Directer: You kids did very well.  
Bud: Thank you.  
Directer: No problem at all. You and your sister did the best job for the kids. The other 2 just did good. But you 2 did the best.  
Ladonna: Okay.

They went to take off their makeup and costumes.

Monkey Man: I knew you would be good.  
Bud: You was right.  
John: I hope this episode has high ratings.  
Monkey Man: I am sure it will.  
John: Okay.  
Henry: Do you think that other show will be renewed?  
Monkey Man: It just did.  
Bud: That is great news.

Back to Elwood City at the Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

Mr. Ryan: That show was renewed.  
William: Oh no!  
Mr. Ryan: We just wont watch it. I just hoped it would stay cancelled.  
William: I just wish it would not have been renewed.

See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. Why was the show renewed?

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

We begin in Elwood City at The Projects with Mr. Ryan and William. They are unhappy.

William: Should i call TV 12 to tell them why?  
Mr. Ryan: I say yes.  
William: Then i will.  
Mr. Ryan: I knew i could count on you.

He dialed their number. A Woman answered it.

Rat Woman: TV 12 may i help you?  
William: Why was Jazz and The Wreckless renewed?  
Rat Woman: Lots of petitions was sent in. With 2,000,000 signatures.  
William: Okay thank you. Bye.  
Rat Woman: No problem. Bye.

They hung up. Now we head to LAX. They are going to head home soon.

Bud: It will be glad when i head home.  
John: You said it.  
Henry: I agree.  
Ladonna: And same here.  
Cisely: Then you kids will go bac to them Schools.  
Bud: That we know Mom.  
Cisely: Okay.

The jet arrived and they got on board heading to Elwood City. We head to Elwood City with the Read family.

Arthur: I heard our favorite show got renewed.  
Mrs. Read: You heard correct Honey.  
DW: That is good.  
Mr. Read: You said it.  
Arthur: I hope this season is very good.  
Mrs. Read: Yes i also hope so.

Next chapter Ladonna Bud and them return home.


	15. We are getting ready to watch it

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

We begin in Elwood City at The Read house. We see they are watching TV.

Arthur: Yes it is on at 6:00.  
Mrs. Read: We will watch that episode.  
DW: I hope we get to appear on a TV show.  
Mrs. Read: I sure hope so.

Now we head to the Compson house. John and Henry are also there.

Bud: I had fun being a guest star in a TV show.  
Henry: You said it. I enjoyed it.  
John: Same here.  
Ladonna: And same here.

Now we head to The Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

Mr. Ryan: Lets hope it will be its last season.  
William: I sure hope it is. I heard they and some other kids which includes my brother are in an Episode of the Young and the Restless.  
Mr. Ryan: You heard correct.  
William: I hate that show as well.  
Mr. Ryan: Same here

Back to the Read House with the Read family.

Arthur: We have 10 minutes to go for that episode of The Young and the Restless.  
DW: Okay.  
Mr. Read: We will enjoy this episode.  
Arthur: We sure will.

10 minutes later that episode came on. Now we head to the Compson house.

Bud: It is on now.  
Ladonna: It sure is.

They are enjoying that episode. It will have 20 chapters all together.


	16. Bud is a good Actor

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

During that episode at The Compson house. See what happens in this chapter. Just 4 more chapters left to go.

John: How long is this show on?  
Ladonna: For an hour.  
John: Oh yeah.  
Bud: So far it is very good.  
Henry: You said it.

Now we head to The Read house. They are watching that episode as well.

Arthur: Very good episode so far.  
DW: I agree with you.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: And same here.  
Arthur: Bud is doing very well.  
Mrs. Read: He can become an Actor.

Now we head to The Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

Mr. Ryan: I can't stand it!  
William: You said it.  
Mr. Ryan: Grab that baseball bat.  
William: Okay Dad.

They destroyed there TV set. Now we head back to the Compson house.

Cisely: You are a good Actor Bud.  
Bud: I sure am. I think i want to become an Actor.  
Cisely: You have my support.  
Ladonna: You also have mine.  
John: Same here.  
Henry: And same here.

Now back at the Read house.

Arthur: Bud seems to be a very good Actor.  
Mrs. Read: I agree.  
DW: Same here.  
Mr. Read: And the same here.

They know Bud will be a good Actor. See what happens in the next chapter.


	17. Bud wins Tickets

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

This is chapter 17. Just 3 chapters left to go. We begin at The Compson house. They are watching to see who wins the Tickets to watch the Pelicans play.

Alligator Man: The winner of the Tickets is Bud Compson. You will get the Tickets in the Mail.  
Bud: Oh yeah.  
Ladonna: How many Tickets are coming?  
Bud: We will find out when they get here.  
Ladonna: That is true.

Now we head to The Read house.

Arthur: I hope that game does not have a slippery court.  
Mrs. Read: That only happend once as far as i know.  
Arthur: That is true. It was A Preseason game.  
Mrs. Read: It sure was.

Now we head to The Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

William: I drew a picture of Hunter King killing Bud with a gun.  
Mr. Ryan: Very good. My picture has her killing Bud with a knife.

They went to go Steal another TV set from a store. Back to The Compson house.

Bud: I hope that game is a good one.  
Cisely: I sure hope so Bud.  
Ladonna: I love Basketball.

See what happens in chapter 18. The Tickets come in that chapter.


	18. Bedtime

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

This is chapter 18. Only 2 more chapters left to go. We begin in Elwood City at The Compson house.

Bud: I hope we will enjoy that game.  
Ladonna: I am sure we will.  
Cisely: We will enjoy it when we go.  
Bud: Can i get as many Hot Dogs as i can eat?  
Cisely: Why of course Bud.

Now we head to The Read house. The Kids are in their pajamas getting ready for bed. Arthur is Barefoot.

Arthur: That is why i love NFL Football.  
DW: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: It is time for bed you 2.  
Arthur: Yes Mom.  
DW: Okay Mommy.  
Mrs. Read: I will be right up to tuck you 2 in.

Now we head to the Projects with Mr. Ryan and William.

William: I have Milissa Ordway eating Ladonna's ears like a Sandwich.  
Mr. Ryan: Looks good to me.  
William: I knew you would love it.  
Mr. Ryan: Best coloring i have ever seen from you.

Them to went off to bed. Back to the Compson house.

Ladonna: I am going to bed. Come on Bud.  
Bud: Okay Ladonna.

They went to their bed rooms went their beds and fell a sleep. See what happens in the 19th chapter.


	19. Look at this drawing

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

This is chapter 19. Only 1 more chapter left to go. The Next day. We begin with Ladonna Bud John and Henry are getting ready to sneak inside that 1 Apartment to see what they can find.

Bud: I wonder what we will find?  
Ladonna: I don't know.  
John: Same here.  
Henry: Knowing my Brother it might be something violent.

They are waiting for them 2 to leave for them to sneak inside of it through a Window. Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: That is why i love Thanksgiving.  
DW: Same here.  
Mr. Read: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: And the same here.  
Arthur: I love all the food.  
Mr. Read: Same here.

Now we head to The Projects only with Mr. Ryan and William.

Mr. Ryan: Time to go Steal our dinner tonight at a Gas Station.  
William: Okay Dad.

They left to go steal some food for their dinner. Ladonna Bud John and Henry then snuck inside that Apartment.

Bud: Hey someone drew this picture.  
Ladonna: How rude they have Milissa Ordway eating my ears.  
John: Yuck.  
Henry: That is what my Brother does. I once had a nightmare he cut off my Private parts with an Ax. I died in that dream. Just before my Parents got Divorced.  
Bud: I remember you told me that.

They snuck back out just before Mr. Ryan and William returned.

Mr. Ryan: We will Eat good tonight.  
William: Your right Dad.  
Mr. Ryan: It is good to be bad.  
William: You said it dad.

They are eating. Ladonna Bud John and Henry are going to a Chinese Restaurant for dinner. Next chapter will be the last.


	20. The Last Chapter

The Jazz and the Wreckless gets cancelled

* * *

This is chapter 20. This is the last chapter of the story. Ladonna Bud John and Henry are waiting for Mr. Ryan and William to return from another robbery. They are hiding in that Apartment. They came back home with an LCD HD TV they just stole.

William: We did well today Dad.  
Mr. Ryan: We sure did son. We will steal Thanksgiving food from Once upon a Restaurant.  
William: Great plan Dad.  
Mr. Ryan: I know it is.

Just then Ladonna Bud John and Henry came out.

Bud and Ladonna gave them the Power stare and then left with all the stuff they stole. The Police will come soon. Now we head to the Read house.

Arthur: That was the First Thanksgiving.  
DW: Cool.  
Mrs. Read: And Abraham Lincoln made it a National Holiday.  
DW: Okay.  
Arthur: The President Pardons a Turkey every year.  
Mrs. Read: That is true.  
DW: I love Thanksgiving.  
Arthur: Same here.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.  
Mr. Read: And same here.

The Police arrived and arrested Mr. Ryan and William for stealing.

Bud: I wonder how long they can hold them 2?  
Henry: Knowing them 2 in a day or 2. Remember me and my Mom was forced to do stuff.  
Bud: We know that.  
Henry: Yep.

They all went home. All stuff stolen will be used as evidence. The end.


End file.
